Delicate Death
by bondageluvr
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian find themselves looking at each other as more than master and butler. But what happens when the contract reaches its end? Ciel/Sebastian yaoi, M for a reason and we all know what that it
1. Dance With the Devil

Author's Notes: Hey guys! So, it's new fanfic time... Don't worry, I'm still writing 'Bloodlust' (LxLight), and giving it my almost-full concentration, but I recently FINALLY finished watching Kuroshitsuji and I fell in love with the story and the characters so much, I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to write something yaoi-y. By the way, I have no idea why I have named this story the way that I have, but I think it just sounds good.

Anyway, I hope you like it, and even if you don't - review, review, review ^_^

Name: Delicate Death

Author: Well, me, obviously. Daphne_Angel, Dafuni-chan, if you please

Rating: A little M-ish))

Pairing: three guesses. Ciel/Sebby

Size: 5 or 6 chapters, maybe

Chapter One - Dance with the devil

Ciel groggily opened his eyes, only to find a face mere inches from his own.

"Good Morning, young master. I hope you slept well." Came the usual monotonic phrase and fake smile.

"And you told me you didn't lie." The sixteen-year-old slipped further under the fluffy blanket, feeling the morning chill creep up his spine. "You keep lying to me every morning. You don't want my peaceful sleep, you feed on despair and fear."

The smile didn't falter for a second as the butler patiently anticipated for his master to get out of bed. Ciel sighed frustratedly:

"Fine. I'm up."

He waited for Sebastian to life the blanket and sat up, shivering. The mansion was getting colder by the hour. After all, it was Christmas Eve.

Sebastian let his eyes wander for a second, taking in the sight of his master. He looked so impossibly tiny in the huge lavish bed, even is he was just a head smaller than his butler. His features stayed soft as he grew up, just like they were when he first summoned the demon, although they did lose all the childishness. Ciel looked as feminine as a boy could without looking too womanly. Ciel let his hair grow out, and now it was shoulder-blade length, but still held the steely black color he'd inherited from his father. Beneath all this fragility, though, Sebastian knew there was strength that not many humans could possess.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's slightly worried voice tore through his butler's thoughts. The demon never spaced out.

"Yes, young master. I apologize." Sebastian bowed, cursing himself mentally.

Ciel watched his curiously as he unbuttoned the teen's nightshirt, exposing the pale, almost translucent skin. The soft material came off, sashaying down the small shoulders. Sebastian had to bit back a moan at the sight of the beautifully defined chest and abdomen. Even if Ciel did look thin and weak, not many people knew he actually went for midnight runs and even workouts in the mansion grounds. Only Sebastian got to see the results of the master's hard work on himself, and he was thankful he had this privilege. After all, having been deemed strange and sickly when he was small, now Ciel was lusted after by many woman and men alike.

Perfection.

The thought crossed Sebastian's mind all too quickly, so quick that he barely caught it. But he did, and for a millionth of a second his expression turned to that of horror. He did not just think about his master like that.

Sebastian let his mind wander, thinking of the chores that kept piling up for him to do, about the weather, about what he would do if he were free, anything, but the beautiful boy in front of him. No, not boy. Man.

Ciel watched his precise movements, feeling the butler's slight discomfort. What was wrong? The demon's perfectly sculpted features seemed harder than ever, although it might have been just Ciel's imagination.

"Young master?"

"Hm?"

"Your eyepatch."

"Oh?" Ciel snapped out of his daydream. He turned his head and saw Sebastian holding the small piece of black material. Usually he would bend his head forward, so that Sebastian could tie it securely. But today...

"I don't want it on."

Sebastian stared openly:

"Master?"

"I'll be in my office the whole day. No one is allowed there but you and me. It's fine." The mismatched eyes gazed up at the demon, captivating him.

"But your breakfast..." He protested weakly.

"In my office." Ciel said sharply, indicating that this conversation was over. How did Sebastian not understand? The earl wanted to see the bond he had with the demon, to see the small smile playing on the butler's lips as he looked into the young man's face, at the mark of their unbreakable connection.

That's the problem... Sebastian thought. He makes me too happy. I'm not supposed... no, I don't deserve to be happy...

"If that is what you wish, my Lord." He gritted through his teeth, pain stabbing at whatever he had in the place of a heart.

***

"Finest Earl Gray Tea with Chocolate Cream Cake, young master."

Ciel nodded his approval and waited as the demon poured the tea and cut the cake, putting it onto a tiny plate. The butler placed the tea in front of the earl, reaching for the spoon to put it next to the cake.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Is this... This body, was it your real one?"

The spoon clattered to the floor. There was a moment of stunned silence as the master and butler stared at each other. The look of shock on the demon's face was fascinating - as he didn't usually do 'shocked'. Never.

"Uh... I apologize, my Lord." Sebastian bent down to pick up the offensive utensil. When he straightened up, he found his young master burying his face into his hands.

"Young master?" Sebastian strode over to the teen, surprised he was feeling actual concern for the boy. Although, he nowadays felt many things that he wasn't supposed to be feeling. He put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, fearing rejection. Ciel didn't throw his hand off, though he tensed under the tentative touch.

"My Lord?"

"Why don't you ever let me in?" Came the muffled whisper. Sebastian blinked. "I know I'm just a human, I know I must mean nothing to you. But... You're the closest thing I have to a friend... I..." He trailed off, cursing his weakness.

The kept silent, each disturbed by the new revelations about the other that kept coming.

"Yes, it was."

Ciel raised his head to look at Sebastian, confused by the whisper that broke the heavy silence between them. Sebastian bit his lip, suddenly nervous. He was never nervous. He was poise and elegance embodied. They looked at each other wordlessly and then Sebastian sighed, removing his hand from his master's shoulder, the latter mourning the loss of contact momentarily.

"It is my body." Sebastian paused, turning to look out out of the ornate window. "My name was Sebastyan - spelled with a 'y' - you can imagine my surprise when you gave me my current name."

"I worked at the Royal Palace in one of the Arab countries that now have been destroyed a couple of hundred years ago. Because of my eye color, and paleness, I was called an abomination. I was sold to a very rich merchant, after he came to the palace and took a liking to my unusual appearance. I lived in a mansion, much like this one, though my status was a little more than that of a dog's. I was a pet. My master liked abuse, and it turned out I would be the one to give him the pleasure of hurting someone."

Sebastian gave a sad smile as he heard a soft gasp behind his back.

"I was killed when I refused to give into his sick fantasies, three years after I came to him. He hit me over and over again until I simply couldn't go on. I became a demon in death, I chose the path of destruction because of my hatred towards human beings. I didn't know human kindness when I was alive, that's why I became a vicious predator. I thought humans were vile and disgusting creatures." Sebastian drew a short breath, his hands balled into fists. "How I was mistaken."

"My defective master's soul was the first one I took. His hunger for riches overpowered all reasoning." Sebastian tried to keep his face impassive, though he could feel tears starting to prickle at his eyes. He'd never shared his story with anyone, but Ciel... Ciel was someone he could trust with this sort of matter, seeing as he did go through the same when he was a child. "I was nineteen when I died."

Sebastian's voice faltered as he stood, shoulders rigid, his back to Ciel, gazing out of the window with unseeing eyes.

Suddenly, hands were around him, a warm body pressed to his back. He gasped at the sudden contact.

"I'm sorry," He heard Ciel whisper softly. "I'm sorry I made you tell me that. You'd never told anyone, had you?"

Sebastian nodded tentatively, feeling as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you for telling me. We'll get through this." Ciel muttered into Sebastian's back. "We're in this together, forever, right?"

Sebastian chuckled lowly and turned around, putting his hands on Ciel's shoulders, gazing into the boy's eyes deeply:

"Of course. After all, we are friends."

Ciel drew a small breath and gave a small smile that looked happy, but held a small air of disappointment that Sebastian couldn't fathom:

"Friends."

End Notes: So, what did you think? xoxoxo

For your homework, please read my other fanfics, especially the Death Note one)))


	2. World Behind My Wall

Author's Notes: Okay, thanks to all of you who'd reviewed and commented. I hadn't intended to make Sebby look sappy - maybe just open his character up a bit. I'm sorry about the 'infodump' thing, it's just that I really wanted to write it down and make the basis of the story clear before I get on with it. I know it's slightly annoying that I have crammed a huge pile of information in just a tiny passage, but it's the way I write, and I'm going to try improving, but what can I do? I'm only 14. 

Chapter Two - World Behind my Wall

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Sebastian, I told you-,"

"I know, I know. Old habits die hard, young ma-," A glare cut him off and he smiled gently. "Ciel."

"That's better. Anyway, how are the preparations for the Christmas dinner coming?"

"Very well. If I may say so," Sebastian paused, his eyes glinting with hidden laughter. "For once, the staff are doing quite a fine job. And by a fine job I mean that the kitchen still looks like a kitchen, unlike all the other times I've let them do their job without my supervision."

That earned him a tiny, almost nonexistent smile. Sebastian proceeded to pour the tea, observing his young master from behind his long, raven bangs.

"Any other good news?" Ciel asked lazily, feeling so utterly relaxed in the presence of his butler. It wasn't wise, though it was wonderful - finally being able to express himself. The conversation that took place the day before left them slightly bewildered of their own feelings - and they settled for it being good. Ciel had asked the demon to call him by first name while the latter was preparing him for bed, and that request sent Sebastian overboard. Having waited until the teen went to sleep, he stepped outside into the corridor, and slept there, by the door, for the whole night. Ciel, of course, didn't know of it.

"There is something. I, personally, would classify it as good news. I don't know about you-,"

"Can we skip the prologue?"

"Of course." Sebastian sighed contently. "Lady Elizabeth is going to celebrate Christmas with her family, which means..."

"...which means there will be no squealing and cuteness. Good." Ciel nodded in satisfaction. He'd been dreading Christmas for weeks, imagining Elizabeth trying to redecorate the mansion, or worse - throwing dance parties.

He looked up at his butler, who was silently standing next to him, his small signature smile on his face. Maybe it was just Ciel's imagination, but Sebastian really did look much more relaxed. Maybe.

***

"Dinner is served."

Ciel waited for Sebastian to pull the chair back, before sitting down. He stared at the table, full of delicacies. Dish after dish after dish... Decorated beautifully, laid out on huge plates in neat rows. It seemed a pity that he ate only this much. He wouldn't want the food to go to waste...

He looked up at his three servants (well, four, including Tanaka, but he didn't count much), standing quietly by the wall, looking at the food enviously.

"If you would be so kind as of to join me?"

Silence.

Meirin was the first to react - and by react I mean blush madly, her eyes wide. Finny and Bard just stared openly, unable to wrap the earl's proposal around their heads. Tanaka sipped his tea idly.

They took slow steps towards the table, as if trying not to spook Ciel and make him revoke his permission. They stopped at the chairs, still unsure. Ciel sighed exasperatedly:

"Well, sit down."

The chairs scraped with deafening noise against the stone floor as the servants sat down. They looked at Ciel expectantly, waiting for instructions.

"Come on, eat." Ciel said uncomfortably. Why did they have to hang off his every word?

Meirin, Finny and Bard smiled happily, bowing their heads in silent 'thank you'.

Sebastian, who was dutifully standing behind Ciel's chair, smiled fondly at his master, he was finally learning to be human. One step at a time, he was becoming a real person, instead of the wreck, the shell of a boy he'd been before. The speed of his transformation seemed to increase after yesterday's insightful talk. Somehow, that notion made Sebastian happy. It was disturbing, but it felt nice - being happy for someone.

The earl looked at the table once again and frowned. Sebastian got ready to run off on another errand.

"Sebastian," Ciel began slowly, raising his head to look at the black-clad man. "Why are you not eating?"

How many times a day can a room go completely silent? Apparently, as many as a master suddenly finds himself wishing for company of his subordinates.

Sebastian looked at him, his expression unreadable, his mouth open slightly with surprise. He quickly composed himself on the outside, inside he was still gaping:

"Are you sure, young master?"

Ciel regarded him quietly for a moment:

"Of course." He nodded his head to the empty place on his right-hand side. "Family is supposed to dine together for Christmas."

A pin dropping would've sounded like a gunshot as Sebastian swiftly took the appointed place, his eyes not leaving the teen's.

Family... He thinks of me as his family...

Sebastian never had a family before.

Now I do. Just for a little while, I do.

***

The dinner passed in awkward-ish silence. It wasn't a complete failure, since all the servants were now officially in love with their master until the end of time. They tried small talk, which was unsupported, and just resigned themselves to eating the delicious meal. They had moved to the great hall afterwards, sitting on the huge carpet, under the lavishly decorated tree.

"Hey, it's Christmas." Finny suddenly stated.

Ciel raised a brow as he lounged in between several fluffy cushions:

"Very observant."

The unintentional cold in his voice made the gardener recoil a little. Ciel sighed, suddenly hating himself for having that effect on people.

"W-well, I just thought we should... Um... Play some music, celebrate for real..." Finny mumbled, looking away.

The others stared at him expectantly, everyone except Sebastian who suddenly appeared very interested in the cracks on the wall.

"Sure." Ciel nodded, shrugging. "Why on earth not?"

Meirin immediately leapt up, rushing to the piano.

"Meirin? I didn't know you could play." Ciel said, surprised. He'd never thought his clumsy maid could do anything other than crash and burn.

Meirin smiled sheepishly:

"I never let anyone know, young master."

She sat down, opening the lid and running her fingers over the sleek black and white keys. She looked over her shoulder to see Ciel and Sebastian looking into different directions, lost in thought. Smiling wickedly, she pressed the first keys, the sounds rebounding off the stone walls of the hall.

A waltz. Of all the things she would've played, she picked a waltz. Ciel sighed. Thank god Elizabeth isn't here.

"Young Master?"

He nearly snapped his neck as he turned his head quickly to see Sebastian bending down towards him, one arm extended:

"May I have this dance?"

Ciel held his breath, staring at his butler with wide eyes. What is he doing?...

"Um..." He bit his lip, nervous. "Uh, all right."

He let the butler pull him up from the floor and into his arms. A hand rested on his waist, while the other took Ciel's, enveloping his small palm. The touch felt warm and nice, just like the day before, when Ciel hugged his butler. He didn't regret the embrace, even though it was against any of his morals.

He put his hand on the butler's shoulder. A fleeting thought passed him: Why am I in the woman's position in this dance?... But he forgot all about it when Sebastian took the first step.

It wasn't as awkward as that time when Sebastian tried teaching him to dance when he was twelve. This time, he was only slightly smaller than his butler, the perfect height for a dance.

Sebastian smiled reassuringly, as he spun them both around the hall, never once stopping. Ciel found the rhythm of the melody soothing and just let himself go with the flow, looking into Sebastian's reddish brown eyes. He didn't look away, though he always found the demon's gaze intimidating.

The dance ended far too soon and suddenly he was back in the cold hall, which instantly turned bleak and vague despite its lavishness. He was much more comfortable in Sebastian's arms, he mused.

Sebastian took a small step back, not letting go of his master's hand.

"Oh, look!" A very blushing Finny pointed upwards to the ceiling. Ciel and Sebastian both raised their heads, dreading...

Confirmed.

A single, small branch of mistletoe hung right above them, mocking. Ciel closed and opened his eyes, slowly, taking a calming breath, trying not to let his panic show. He watched as Sebastian slowly bent down, keeping his eyes on him.

"Well then, young Master..."

End Notes: Well, let's face it, I jut couldn't resist making them ooc again) whatev, please review)

By the way, the song I used for the title: 'World Behind my Wall' by Tokio Hotel, check it out, it's fantastic and I think it kind of suits Ciel. 

The one I used in the first chapter was 'Dance With the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. I don't think i have to Explain why I used it =)

Ja ne!


	3. Over and Over

Chapter 3 - Over and Over

Author's Notes: Hey, hey, hey! I know I haven't been this long, but the ideas for new chapters just keep coming and I don't know... Can't help writing them down, especially during boring class like Ukrainian literature or Physics. 

Anyway, the song used for this chapter's title is 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace. 

Ciel wasn't just angry, he was livid. And the worst part was that he didn't even know why. No, that was a lie. He knew exactly why - and that made him even angrier. His mind was like a broken record - replaying one moment in time over and over again. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cold glass of the window.

-//-

"Well then, young master..."

The words seem to echo and rebound off the stone walls, emphasizing the suddenly gentle, but somehow predatory tone his butler used.

Ciel felt the warm breath tickle the flesh of his face and instinctively closed his eyes. He heard a hitch of breath and wanted to believe it was Sebastian's, though he knew it was he himself who couldn't stand the sparks of heat hat coursed between them.

He felt Sebastian squeeze his hand lightly and held his breath, already savoring the kiss that was about to come...

Suddenly, the warm breath slid down and he felt a soft brush of flesh on the back of his hand. No, not just flesh.

Lips.

His eyes snapped open.

Sebastian was standing right in front of him, still very close, smiling his beautifully irritating smile.

"Your kiss, young master." The velvet voice flushed over him, bringing his down to reality like a bucket of icy water.

He did the first thing he could think of - later he would scold himself for such undignified behavior. He ripped his hand from the demon's grasp, feeling tears prickle at his eyes.

"Don't touch me." Ciel whispered, fleeing the room, leaving his surprised staff and a very curious Sebastian behind.

-//-

"Young master?"

Sebastian quietly stepped into the room, the door opening and closing soundlessly as he entered. His eyes instantly landed on the huge chair behind the office desk, where his young master was slumbering peacefully. The demon's features softened into a smile. Just three of four years ago, Ciel could easily curl up in the throne-like seat, but now he was far too tall to do it, so he did the next best thing, stretching across it, his long legs dangling off the armrest. His head was thrown back and his neck arched beautifully.

Sebastian's mouth watered at the sight of the long, creamy throat, and instantly remembered just how hungry he was. Though he found that it wasn't the hunger for souls, it was hunger for...

Ciel.

It wasn't lust, it was beyond it, enveloping the butler's whole being, comforting him and at the same time, scaring him out of his mind.

He wasn't supposed to feel this.

There was nothing romantic about demons or humans, but still, humans could find their destined ones, they could find happiness and bliss.

There was no bliss in hell. Demons were fallen angels, decrepit, horrible beings who simply didn't deserve their chance at heaven.

But this boy, this human became his heaven.

Sebastian strode over to the young man, not making any sound at all, just to watch him for a little while. He leaned forward, brushing a stray strand of hair off the young earl's face, and softly running his finger's over the skin of his pale cheek. The almost non-existent contact through those damned gloves wasn't enough. Sebastian slowly took off the annoying accessory, and touched the human's cheek again.

It was warm. And comfortable. It was ironic how much Sebastian, who had always been alone in hell and on earth, craved for warmth from another being. His old masters were people of greed and stiffness, never talked and avoided the demon altogether, just to feel free from his clutches. They were weak. They were pathetic, thinking that they could get away.

This boy allowed his resolve to weaken, allowed the small moments of truth, and he was almost free. No, Sebastian would never forget what he was, but Ciel...

Ciel was different.

The long, pale fingers ran up and down the young man's cheek, his forehead, his lips. Sebastian looked at him, memorizing every curve and small wrinkle on his face.

Ciel didn't have laugh lines, he didn't have those tiny creases in the corners of his eyes. He rarely smiled, and even if he did, it wasn't pure. Sure, he'd become slightly happier with Sebastian around, but the gaping whole in his chest wasn't healed well enough to make him smile.

Sadness washed over Sebastian as he cupped the human's cheek.

Another emotion he wasn't supposed to feel.

The only visible ocean-blue eye opened suddenly, before Sebastian had the chance to pull his hand away from his master's face.

"Sebastian?... What're you?..."

Ciel took in the bare, uncovered hand that Sebastian held to his cheek. The black marking shone on the demon's pale flesh.

"Sebastian." The man began quietly, watching his (for once) flustered butler. "What were you doing?"

Sebastian closed his eyes to calm himself for a moment, to think of something, anything to explain...

"Sebastian." The same quiet voice was starting to unnerve him. "Were you trying to break the contract?"

The butler stared. That was what his master had thought? That?

"No, young master." His hoarse voice rang through the room. "I wasn't. I apologize."

The earl looked at him, calculatingly, and then sighed:

"If you're speaking the truth, then, Sebastian..."

Before the demon could react, the young man grabbed his hand and held it firmly.

"So soft..."

Sebastian didn't know which one of them said it, he knew he thought the very same thing, but he surely saw his master's lips move.

He watched as his hand was pulled closer to the earl's face.

"Well then, Sebastian..."

Soft lips touched his hand, sending shivers through his body. How could this boy do this to him? It was revenge, he knew it. Ciel didn't know what he was doing, teasing him like that.

Ciel let go after a second, feeling his own arousal shake him. He looked up at the butler and whispered, scared of what he'd done and then whispered:

"Your kiss, my demon."

They watched each other, equally shocked at their exchange. Ciel couldn't believe what he was doing. Sebastian couldn't believe what Ciel was doing either. The small, tiny little hope that lived in his chest, hope that maybe, just maybe, the human felt something for him, grew by the second, making him warm on the inside.

"Young master... I..." Sebastian pulled his hand to his chest, cradling it, feeling the burn Ciel's lips left on the pentagram. "I came in here to... To announce that dinner was served."

Ciel's eye rounded with disappointment and hurt. What had he been thinking? That Sebastian would swoop him up in his arms and proclaim his undying love to his master? Stupid, naive Ciel.

"Oh."

The single syllable was filled with so much resentment, Sebastian instantly felt guilty. Was he supposed to feel guilt, anyway?...

"I think I asked you to call me Ciel, did I not?" was the only thing the boy could say.

Sebastian's face lit up with an ecstatic smile, a real one this time.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Ciel." He put the white glove back onto his hand. He then extended it to his master and cocked his hand to the right:

"Shall we?"

Ciel's smile lasted for a tenth of a second, but it was there. Sebastian saw it. He was able to make Ciel smile.

His master took his hand and they both went to dinner, each thinking their own thoughts.

I think... I love him.

I will make him smile no matter what.

End Notes: Okaaay, I know this was sappy and stuff, but bear with me. I want looove in this story, not just lusty bloody sex. ^_^

Anyway, reviews make me happy)))

xoxoxo


	4. and I liked it

_Chapter Four - ... and I liked it_

**_Author's Notes: _**_I am so sorry... The most pathetic excuse for a fanfiction author... I was away months and could only write one chapter. I'll get better, I promise. For now, please enjoy the new chapter of 'Delicate Death'._

_Song Used: GUESS! ahahah_

"Ciel!"

Ciel Phantomhive closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, trying not to lash out. Fat chance.

His cousin and fiance, Elizabeth, was running towards him, arms open, ready to strangle him in one of her hugs. He glanced sideways at Sebastian, who was hanging around one of the paintings, inspecting each and every one of them for dust.

Lizzy knocked into him, suffocating him with her vice-like grip. Ciel tried to focus on breathing, instead of the almost instinctual urge to push her away.

He saw Sebastian standing next to the door, eyeing them strangely. His eyes were narrowed slightly, making them seem even deadlier than usual, his back was stiff and his jaw set, looking like nothing could be able to pry his mouth open. If Ciel hadn't known better, he would've said Sebastian was... No. Of course, that's out of the question.

As Elizabeth's grip became tighter, he couldn't help but mouth to the demon:

"Help!"

With cat-like grace, the butler strode over to them, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder gently:

"Lady Elizabeth, I trust you will be staying for dinner?"

_Finally _she let go to look up at Sebastian:

"Oh, no. I have to celebrate at home, I'm afraid, so today Ciel," she turned to the earl, who was massaging his neck and checking for broken ribs, "you'll have to survive without me."

Ciel nodded, trying not to burst into hysterical relieved laughter.

He thought he saw Sebastian wink from behind Elizabeth's back.

()()()()()()()

"Ciel?"

Ciel looked up from the newspaper he was currently trying to digest to see Sebastian standing at the door to the study, looking quite gleeful.

It still gave him the chills when his butler called him by his name, the shivers turning into warmth that spread throughout his body from his chest, making his heart beat faster.

"Come in, Sebastian. What is it?"

He placed an elbow on the table and propped his head on it to make it look as if he were relaxed and bored of the upcoming conversation. Inside, he felt a tight coil of steel, tense and solid.

"I saw Lady Elizabeth off. If I may say so, you can now enjoy your day in peace and silence." Sebastian bowed, making for the door.

"Wait!"

The butler turned around dutifully, his dark red eyes searching.

()()()()()()()

He just wanted to get out of the office before it was too late. His Young Master looked positively delectable in his electric blue shirt that was unbuttoned halfway, exposing the creamy skin of his chest.

Nevertheless, Sebastian turned around, inclining his head politely, his half-smile molded perfectly across his face:

"Yes, Young Master?"

()()()()()()()

"I was wondering... If you could stay here with me," Ciel mumbled, looking away. He didn't know where this childish thought came from, but he wanted Sebastian to stay so badly, just to sit by his side and talk to him in his beautiful velvet voice...

Sebastian blanched for a fraction of a second, and then a smile spread on his face:

"Showing me your weak side, Ciel?" He teased, smirking.

Ciel huffed:

"No way. I'm just bored out of my mind. Her Highness hasn't given me a decent job in weeks, I need some human (pardon the pun) interaction before I turn into a caveman and start going at people with a flamethrower or something."

Sebastian's grin got wider:

"Of course."

()()()()()()()

He strode towards Ciel's office table, slowly and teasingly as if testing whether Ciel would panic and draw back or not. He didn't.

Ciel waited for the butler to make his way across the room languidly, as if he was strolling in the garden, knowing full well the demon was just trying to gauge his reaction.

He gasped when Sebastian suddenly sat right on the tabletop, looking at his master expectantly.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing, sitting on the table like some mongrel!"

Sebastian smiled patiently:

"There are no more chairs in this room except for the one you're sitting in, Ciel. Or would you rather I joined you in it...?" He trailed off.

Ciel looked away:

"As if."

_How can he look so delectable even when angry? _

"Anyway," Sebastian paused, "they don't make such a big deal out of it in the twenty-first century."

Ciel's head snapped up:

"What?"

_Finally he's interested._

"As you know, demons are supernatural beings, so something as ordinary and trivial as time has never been something to hold us down."

"You mean... You've been in the future?" Ciel's eyes widened. He only just seemed to grasp the power of the man sitting in front of him.

Sebastian nodded, glad he could distract himself from ogling Ciel's exposed chest.

"Tell me about it!"

()()()()()()()

"Music in a tiny box... Ingenious." Ciel sighed, not tearing his gaze away from Sebastian. "Are those expensive?"

"No, almost everyone has one."

"You have to tell me how those work later..." Ciel trailed off.

The future. He'd never thought of anything but his own few remaining years (months? Weeks?), and suddenly the idea of driving fast cars and talking to people from all over the world using a tiny device seemed to fascinate him. There was one more thing...

"What about," he bit his lip, as if struggling with words, "what about relationships?"

Sebastian raised a thin eyebrow, cocking his head to the side:

"Everything is much less complicated. Men and women are allowed to choose freely whom they'd like to marry, their parents mostly don't have any direct influence, some don't marry at all, living together in sin and even raising children of other races... The road is even clear for same-sex couples..."

Ciel's head shot up.

"... but you wouldn't want to know more about that, now, would you?" Sebastian's eyes glinted.

Ciel visibly deflated:

"I wish it were so easy now. I can picture myself going to school, without having to study violin or going to tedious dances... Having friends among my peers, wearing only one layer of clothing instead of those horrible undershirts and stuffy jackets, listening to music without having to hire a whole orchestra and coming home to you..." Ciel broke off put a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said.

Sebastian held a breath, doing the Ketchup dance on the inside - he felt warm, euphoric even, hearing his master's words. He stretched out a hand and gently took Ciel's away from his lips. Ciel looked up at him silently, not moving a muscle.

Sebastian bent down to him, his face mere inches from his Master's and breathed:

"I could imagine that as well..."

()()()()()()()

New Year's Eve was quieter that Christmas, by far. Ciel bid all his servants good night and decided to stay in his office for the strike of midnight.

"Ciel?" Sebastian peeked inside, finding the boy looking out of the mirror, standing with his back to the butler.

The earl turned his head, smiling a tiny, almost nonexistent smile:

"Come in."

Sebastian pulled the door open, revealing two flutes of champagne on a silver tray:

"I thought you'd want some company."

Ciel nodded gratefully as Sebastian sat the tray down onto the unused table, picking up the glasses and handing one to Ciel. They stood by the window together, the cold winter night creeping its way into the room and enveloping them with the frosty air.

"It's just that... All your tales of the future finally made me feel realize I'm sorry for not being able to see all that," Ciel whispered, smiling sadly.

Sebastian smiled:

"You never know."

They let a comfortable silence set upon the room, looking out of the window again.

"Ciel, it's almost midnight." Sebastian broke the quiet. "Might I propose something?"

The boy perked up:

"What is it?"

"There is a tradition in the Russian Kingdom, to write one's New Year's wish on a piece of paper, burn it and put the ashes into champagne, drinking them together with it at the strike of midnight. Some say they do really come true."

Ciel raised an eyebrow:

"Someone's is turning sentimental. Well," he paused, "I can't see why not."

He tore a small piece of paper from some notebook he was doodling in and stared as Sebastian did the same. Seeing Ciel's surprise, the butler chuckled:

"Demons have things they desire, too."

Ciel stuffed his surprise into a faraway corner of his mind, shrugging:

"Of course."

()()()()()()()

_I want to stay by his side forever._

()()()()()()()

"...Nine, ten, eleven..."

They each shot the champagne down, Ciel choking slightly at the unpleasant aftertaste of burnt paper. He looked up at Sebastian, who was holding his own empty glass, smiling.

"Twelve."

"Happy New Year, Ciel."

With that, Sebastian dropped the glass, making it collide with the floor and burst into zillions of tiny shards and pressed his lips to his Master's.

()()()()()()()

Ciel did nothing to stop it and succumbed to the feeling of Sebastian's lips devouring his own. After all, who was he to refuse something he'd wished for?

**_End Notes: _**_Geez, did that take long... Well, it's done. I have no idea when I'll start on the next chapter, cuz school is starting tomorrow, so... _

_REVIEWS, PLZ_


End file.
